


Rooftops

by bathylas



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Snarky Assholes Trying to Out-Snark Each Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on a rooftop in Brazil is asking for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and I’m sort of ok with it, I just felt the need to write and this came up. Plus the hype for this ship is not hype enough!  
> I can’t guarantee more in the future but I mean if you send me prompts I might be able to try idk please be nice to me
> 
> PS, I kind of figured this would be in between MGS4 and MGR, before Sam left Brazil. Also I know he’s not a cyborg, but Raiden doesn’t.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you like it and I hope I didn’t suck too bad!

"Ever been to Brazil before, Raiden? I’ve never been, but I had brigadeiro one time, and man, that dessert is to die for,” Courtney’s voice rang through the speaker of his codec. He saw it coming - any time a new nationality came into the conversation, it always led to food.

"No, I haven’t until now. Maybe after this you can fly over and we’ll all have dinner," Raiden replied. Courtney responded with a quick "mhm," and the smile was clearly evident in her voice. The quickest way to make friends with that woman is by promising her international food, Raiden thought.

Now that Courtney had gone quiet, it was easier to focus on the mission. Really, there wasn’t an actual “mission,” per se, but business had been slow, so Boris pulled some strings and managed to get Raiden a job keeping an eye on the streets of Brasilia, Brazil.

Raiden watched said streets from the rooftops of the city, glimpsing at the bright lights and searching through suspicious alleys. It wasn’t like any of Raiden’s other security gigs, but he wasn’t complaining if he was paid.

An hour or two into spectating, Raiden was bored. Nothing interesting had happened and he was starting to regret accepting the job. Sure, easy money by people watching all night, but it wasn’t fun if lives weren’t being saved. The rest of the crew at Maverick were most likely asleep by now, so no one could keep him company.

Too trapped in his thoughts, Raiden failed to hear the soft clinks of footsteps behind him.

"Ah, you seem to be sitting in my spot, menino.”

Raiden jumped to his feet, unsheathing his sword and holding it defensively in front of him, slower than he had preferred. Not only did he not expect anyone to be this high up above the city, but…

A cyborg?

There was no denying it, the suit was unmistakable, but for one that Raiden didn’t know about to be here, something must be up.

The suited man held his hands up with a smirk that just screamed power and masculinity. He let out a low, breathy laugh.

"Relax, I have no intentions to fight you." The man - who Raiden would come to know as Samuel Rodrigues - said.

Not completely trusting, Raiden only slightly lowered his sword.

"What makes you think I’ll believe you?" Raiden glared at Sam, gesturing towards the crimson sword at the man’s hip.

"You want to be this way? Fine," Sam muttered, slowly revealing the sword holstered at his side and placing it on the ground. He took a few steps away from the sword and closer to Raiden, his eyes leaving the Murasama and returning to the smaller man in front of him. "Happy?"

Sam knew that if conflict rose later on, he could snap the man’s neck in an instant. What a shame, though, to resort to such violence with such a pretty face before him.

Raiden chose not to dignify Sam’s sass with a response. He grunted, lowering his sword and returning it to the holster on his back. Sam grinned, walking closer to the cyborg with the sexiest stride Raiden’s ever seen in his life. Wait, sexiest?

"So what brings the menino branco to a place like this?" Sam questioned with a wink. Raiden paused for a moment, not sure whether to answer the question or not. After some time, he spoke.

"It’s easier to look at the city lights up here." That was probably the dumbest lie Raiden has ever thought of in his entire life. Sam knew it, too, by the sound of his hearty laugh. Thankfully the man didn’t bother to call him out on it.

"Ah, very beautiful, yes? I grew up in this country and I still cannot get enough of it." Sam stared ahead at the other buildings and the starless sky.

After an awkward silence, Raiden realized that he should probably check out another section of the city and get away from the (really, really attractive) man who is stirring up strange feelings.

Raiden stretched his lower jaw, covered by artificial skin, and turned away from the edge if the rooftop. He walked to the opposite edge and stopped by the door to the staircase, deciding whether to platform his way to another location or use the stairs like a normal person would.

"Let me tell you, it’s been fun, but I really should be going," Raiden spoke. Sam turned and strolled towards the cyborg, kicking his Murasama into his hands and sheathing it with ease.

"A robot as… rogue as yourself really has no place to be, does he?" Sam ventured, still approaching Raiden.

Raiden looked over his shoulder at Sam. “Rogue? You can’t be serious.”

Sam took this as an opportunity, closing the distance between their bodies and grabbing Raiden by the shoulder, pressing his back firmly against the door and sealing him to it with his chest. The Brazilian dragged two gloved fingers from the edge of his jaw to his chin idly, his other forearm planted firmly across a shoulder to keep Raiden in place.

"But I am. You are tieless. A man such as yourself has no real family, always so distant."

Raiden flinched, glaring at the larger man. He may not be too close to his family, choosing the battlefield over them at any chance, but he surely wouldn’t admit it. With a snarl, he shot back, “has it occurred to you that I might act that way to creepy strangers like you?”

He tried to push forward, tried to get some space between them, but Sam surely beat him with strength and each effort was only bringing him closer. Raiden gritted his teeth at Sam’s sultry laugh and denied the shivers that his accented voice gave him.

"I can tell this attitude is constant. And plus," Sam leaned closer, just close enough to let his lips touch the other’s when he spoke, "why else would you be up here, alone, waiting for trouble?"

Raiden glanced down at Sam’s lips, half wanting to get out of this situation and half wanting to see what happens (and hopefully free this really sexual tension between them).

He felt daring, after all, and he knew this was the only entertainment he’d get all night, so he took the plunge.

Testing the waters by brushing a nail down the arm that traps him, Raiden stared at Sam challengingly. “Trouble didn’t seem to come fast enough.” Raiden lowered his voice, waiting for Sam’s next move.

"I apologize, querido, I’ll be sure to try harder."

And with that, the Brazilian and Liberian’s lips met.

The kiss was frantic, fueled by a passion from two skilled warriors. Sam moved his arm, allowing Raiden to dig his clawed hands into his black hair, and placed his own hand at his hip. It was a few long moments of lips brushing until they parted. Sam immediately took to Raiden’s neck, nuzzling it while Raiden takes a breath.

"I’ve kissed you and I don’t even know your name," Raiden spoke, the words caught between sounding like a statement and a question. Sam smiled, biting into Raiden’s neck. The silver-haired ninja cried out, surprised that he could still feel the pleasure despite his pain inhibitors being on. He gripped Sam’s raven hair tighter, pulling it hard enough to get the other man to groan. Sam pulled away, looking at Raiden’s blue eyes, and leaned forward to lightly press his lips against his once again.

"Samuel Rodrigues," he whispered, pressing firmly one last time before pulling away. "Não se esqueça de mim,” he muttered, dragging one hand from Raiden’s navel to his chest in the armor, and stepping away.

"Tchau, Raiden."

They made eye contact, Raiden’s slightly unfocused ones with Sam’s sharp hazel ones, and the samurai winked. The man turned away, ran to the edge of the rooftop and jumped to the next, platforming his way to wherever the wind takes him.

Raiden sat there for a moment, wondering how the strange man knew his name. And then, he heard it.

"Raiden? Raiden! I’m so sorry, I fell asleep at the desk, I just woke up and your pulse is alarmingly high! Raiden?"

Shit, that was Courtney.

"I’m here, Courtney, everything’s fine." He reassured her, hoping she wasn’t able to see what just happened.

"What happened out there? Your vitals were going crazy for a minute," she asked through the codec.

That must mean she didn’t see it. Or she chose not to remember it, but both are fine.

"It’s nothing, it seems like there’s nothing happening out here so I’m going to call it a night," Raiden replied gruffly, wiping his cheeks like the blush that overtook them was just going to rub off.

"Well… if you say so. Just be careful, Raiden, don’t scare me like that."

"Yeah. I’m alright, don’t worry."

Raiden is alright, besides the fact that he’s left with an unwanted erection and a Brazilian accent in his head that won’t leave any time soon.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Key for Portuguese:
> 
>  
> 
> menino - boy  
> menino branco - white boy (yeah idk)  
> querido - dear  
> não se esqueça de mim - don’t forget me  
> tchau - goodbye
> 
> I used the internet for these, so if there’s anyone who sees issues with the Portuguese, please let me know and i’ll fix it. thanks for reading <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
